The problem of how to effectively seal and store nappy waste is well recognised. It is possible to store nappy waste in ordinary household bins; however these are not sufficiently smell proof to enable nappy waste to be hygienically stored except on a very temporary basis. Plastic bags may be used to wrap soiled nappies and other waste in an attempt to block smell leakage, however these bags have limited effect and often comprise more plastic than is needed to wrap a single nappy, therefore creating unnecessary waste.
Several known devices exist which provide means for sealing and storing nappy waste. These devices include containers for housing waste cassettes from which plastic tubing can be dispensed. In use, the user accesses plastic tubing from a cassette and places a nappy or other waste item in the tubing, in order to create a waste package. The tubing may be twisted or knotted in order to seal the waste package. A series of waste packages can then be stored in a waste storage compartment of the device. However, there are several problems associated with the waste devices which are currently available to the public.
One known device which is designed for the storage of nappy waste is described in WO2005/042381 (Sangenic International Limited). According to WO2005/042381 a waste container is provided for housing a waste storage cassette as described above. The container includes gripping means to hold a waste package in place whilst the cassette is rotated with respect to the waste package. This forms a twisted seal in the top of the waste package, wherein the twisted seal also acts as the base of a length of tubing for packaging the next waste item to be disposed of. In order to direct the formed waste packages into the waste storage compartment of the device of WO2005/042381 it is necessary for the user to manually push the waste packages through the gripping means to guide them into the waste storage compartment for storage, which raises hygiene concerns. In addition, for each waste package to be formed the user must manually control how much flexible tubing is dispensed from the waste cassette, both when rotating the cassette and when pushing film through the hollow in the cassette, in order to seal a waste item therein.
A further problem arises because some known waste storage devices comprise heavy components, making the device difficult to transport. Other known devices raise safety concerns because they are not sufficiently child-proofed, such that it may be possible for a young child to open the device and access its components and/or waste items stored therein.